LAWAS
by Silver Moon Melody
Summary: Challenge: DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH Fanfiction dengan dialog bahasa daerah Sumbawa. Menceritakan tentang pemuda dan pemudi yang berbalas lawas. Seperti apa jadinya ketika, Naruto dan kawan-kawan melakukan hal ini juga? Selamat membaca...


Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto

LAWAS

By

Sapphire Moon Melody

Sebuah fanfic fandom Naruto bilingual dengan bahasa daerah Taliwang, Sumbawa Barat, NTB. Dibuat khusus untuk mengikuti challenge Ambudaff, DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH.

"Aida... no ku kebasa sekali aku sa o... (aduh... capek sekali aku ini...)" Ucap Naruto sambil menancapkan ujung sabitnya pada tanah lunak disampingnya. Sabit itu seharusnya ia gunakan untuk memotong batang padi yang telah siap panen. Namun sepertinya ia malas sekali hari itu. Bagaimana tidak, disaat seharusnya ia berlatih atau menjalankan misi berat setingkat A atau B, ia malah terjebak menjalankan misi tingkat D. Memanen padi di sawah milik pemerintah desa Konoha untuk mencukupi kebutuhan pangan desa tersebut. Dan pastinya lahan yang ia garap sekarang tidak bisa dibilang sempit.

Pagi-pagi sekali hari itu, Sai datang ke rumahnya, menjemput Naruto untuk sama-sama pergi menuju kantor Hokage. Mereka akan mendapatkan misi. Naruto sangat bersemangat hari itu, berharap ia akan mendapatkan misi tingkat A atau B, terlebih lagi saat ia melihat tidak hanya kelompoknya yang berada dikantor hokage. Ada kelompoknya Hinata dan juga kelompoknya Neji. Tapi ternyata, misi mereka hanyalah memanen padi, dan itu menghancurkan semangat Naruto terlebih lagi Hokage tidak menginginkan mereka menggunakan jurus apapun saat melakukan hal itu.

Jadi disanalah mereka, di sawah milik Hokage dengan padi-padi yang telah siap panen. Untuk menyingkat waktu, mereka membagi kelompoknya menjadi 2. Kelompok shinobi dan kelompok kunoichi. Shinobi bertugas untuk memotong semua padi, sementara kunoichi bertugas untuk memisahkan bulir padi dari batang padinya. Sudah 15 nenit berlalu dan Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dan mulai menggerutu.

"Bo beka tu gawe anu berka luk na? (Kenapa kita mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini sih?)" ungkapnya dengan nada sebal.

"Coba mu lema coba... Bau kotar suda gawe tu... (Cepetan kerja deh, supaya cepat selesai pekerjaan kita)" Kiba yang berada disamping Naruto, yang sedang serius memotong padi di depannya mulai menimpali.

"Bo mu sesuda mo di mu, apa ku kesaga sekali aku sa o... lamen bau tu keang jurus tu, bo kotar ti suda gawe tu... (Selesaikan aja sendiri... aku malas banget. Seandainya saja bisa kita pakai jurus kita, pasti cepat selesainya)" Jawab naruto.

"Aina... Na tomas pe kau o... Coba mu tele so tau sebai so... Nonya seda seda na. No mu kengila ke kau o? (Aduh... kau berisik sekali. Coba deh lihat gadis-gadis itu, tidak ada suaranya. Kamu tidak malu apa pada mereka?" tutur Neji yang sedang mengambil batang padi yang sudah selesai dipotong oleh Lee untuk diberikan kepada para kunoichi untuk dipisahkan dari bulir padinya. Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya mencibir saja kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya memotong padi. Tapi hal itu tidak lama karena akhirnya Naruto kembali merasa malas.

Ia kembali menancapkan sabit di tanah dan duduk bersila sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Disamping kirinyanya, ia melihat Kiba yang tetap serius memotong padi, begitu juga Lee yang berada disamping kirinya. Di samping Lee ada Sai yang juga sedang sibuk memotong padi. Sementara itu, Neji dan Shino hilir mudik mengangkut batang padi yang telah dipotong dan diberikan pada kunoichi. Sakura mengambil sedikit demi sedikit dari batang-batang padi itu dan mulai memisahkan bulir padinya dengan cara memukulnya pada sebidang papan miring. Diantara para kunoichi memang kekuatannya yang paling besar, jadi wajar jika ia mendapatkan tugas itu. Sementara itu, Hinata dan Tenten sibuk membersihkan bulir padi yang sudah terpisah itu dari sisa-sisa daun padi kering ataupun dari jeraminya.

Melihat teman-teman kunoichinya yang terlihat sangat serius dan sibuk, timbullah pikiran jahil di otak Naruto. Ia segera menghampiri Lee dan mulai mengganggu Lee,

"Eh, Lee..."

"Apa?" jawab Lee sambil terus memotong padi.

"Meluk lamen tu kati tau sebai so o? (Bagaimana kalau kita goda cewek-cewek itu?)" tanya Naruto.

"Buya mate ke kau o? (Kau Cari mati ya?) Nongka mu tele ke Sakura kam yamara jeruk monte (kau tidak lihat apa Sakura sudah seperti jeruk purut), lamen tu kati, bo mate dita sa.. (kalau kita goda, kita akan mati)" jawab Lee.

"Beka no mu tengan na? (kenapa harus takut?) dita sa o lebih hebat dibanding pedinya.. (kita lebih hebat dibanding mereka)"

"Oh... bo so mo.. (ya udah kalau gitu), aku mo anu kati lebih dunu (Biar aku yang menggoda mereka lebih dulu)..." ucap Lee kemudian berdiri untuk memulai aksinya menggoda kunoichi.

"Hai Kunoichi yang cantik rupawan..." belum selesai kalimatnya terlontar, Sakura sudah menatapnya lebih dulu dengan tatapan mematikan, membuat Lee kembali duduk di samping Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Hih? Bo beka kau? Kamu kenapa?)" tanya Naruto.

"Tele so o, (Lihat itu,) tatapan mematikan... Syukur nongka jantungan aku. (Syukur aku tidak jantungan.)"

"Bo sala cara mu... (Caramu itu salah), coba mo tele aku sa! (Coba lihat aku!)" ungkap Naruto dengan percaya diri kemudian berdiri menghadap para kunoichi di seberang pematang dan mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya yang menurut dia ampuh.

"Oi kunoichi..." teriak Naruto, dan kembali death glare dari Sakura menghujam penglihatannya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Rea niat tu pe andi, sate kuriyam ke kau sanapat gama we untung" teriak naruto lantang mengeluarkan syairnya agar dapat didengar oleh semua Kunoichi itu.

"Eh? Ita so nuya lawas ke? (tadi itu bukannya lawas ya?)" tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"E e (iya), lawas so o.. (itu lawas), haru tu balas na...( harus kita balas)" jawab Tenten.

"Tetu ti. (Benar.) Aku mo anu balas dunu. (Aku deh yang balas lebih dulu)." Ujar Sakura kemudian berdiri dan mulai melemparkan lawasnya.

"Seratis pangeneng siya, Saribu pamelang kaku, Ampinmo sanak salaki (seratus permintaanmu, seribu penolakanku, maafkan aku saudaraku) " ujar Sakura.

"Wuih.. Keren sekali," ujar Tenten kagum. Dan Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum bangga. Sementara itu di kubu para shinobi, terlihat Naruto yang sepertinya sangat dongkol mendengar balasan lawas dari Sakura.

"Eh, Naruto, beka kau mu tedu bae? So balas lawas na... (Eh, Naruto? Kenapa diam aja? Itu, cepetan balas lawasnya,)" ujar Lee sambil mencolek sedikit pinggang Naruto.

"Aida ida e.. (aduh aduh..)" keluh Naruto.

"Kabeka? (Kenapa?)" tanya Lee.

"Kam bue kata-kataku sa o... (Sudah habis, kata-kataku...)" jawab Naruto degan entengnya.

"Aih... Nongka main kau sa o... (Aih... Kau ini tidak main...) meluk mo tu lawan na? Kau sa piya dita kengila bae (Lalu bagaimana kita bisa melawan mereka? Ah, kau ini buat kita malu saja)," ujar Lee tidak terima.

"Hehe... Bo sorry mo.. Aku kan hanya memberi contoh. Bo beka nongka kau anu lawan na? (Kenapa tidak kau saja yang lawan?) kan mu bau ti? No manta mu bergantung ke aku bae.. (Kan kau juga bisa. Jangan bergantung denganku saja donk..)" jawab Naruto.

"Hi? Bo beka mu lempar ke aku? Aku kan hanya menuruti dirimu, sa o... Lamen main rebalas lawas, bo no bau aku o... Mate otak ku sa... (Hi? Kenapa kau melemparkannya padaku? Aku kan hanya menuruti dirimu. Kalau main berbalas lawas, aku tidak bisa. Mati otakku.)" jawab Lee.

"Bo so nya o...lamen no bau, no manta sok sok pintar bero, apa jari tu kengila... (Makanya, kalau tidak bisa, jangan sok sok pintar, karena kita jadi malu)," ujar Sai menimpali.

"Bo meluk mo sa o? Tetu mo kengila dita sa o... (Lalu bagaimana donk? Benar-benar malu deh kita ini)," ujar Lee bingung.

"Biar aku mo, yang balas," jawab Neji yang tiba-tiba. (Neji ngomong pakai bahasa Indonesia. Kalau orang Taliwang sedang sangat percaya diri atau sedang sok, mereka biasanya menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Tapi tetap, logat Taliwangnya ada).

"Wuih... Tumben. Ku sepan kau no mu roa bekedek ya mara sa ( Wuih, tumben. Aku kira kau tidak mau main seperti ini)," jawab Naruto takjub.

"Nyang ti no ku roa na, tapi aku lebih no ku roa lamen ku kengila. (Aku memang tidak suka bermain seperti ini, tapi aku lebih tidak suka malu.)," ujar Neji.

"Bo balong mo lamen bero... Sila mo kanti (Bagus deh kalau begitu, silahkan deh, sobat)," kata Naruto mempersilahkan. Sedikit mencibir ke arah Naruto karena merasa dipermainkan, Neji mulai melontarkan lawasnya.

"Kau kemang mampis rungan, senri no bosan ling ate, rela mo kubantal mate. (Engkau bagai bunga yang indah dan harum, tidak akan bosan di hati, bahkan aku rela hadapi kematian)," teriak Neji lantang membalas lawas mereka.

"Huah... No kusangka kau mu bau belawas yamara so... Gila, kau mu keren sekali... (wah... Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat lawas seperti itu. Kau benar-benar keren)," ujar Naruto bangga sambil menyenggol sedikit pinggang Neji dengan sikunya.

"Ee, nime mu dapet lawas balong yamara so o? (iya, dimana kau dapat lawas bagus seperti itu?)," tanya Lee senang. Neji hanya diam saja dipuji seperti itu.

Sementara mereka bergembira, kini giliran Sakura dan kawan-kawan yang diliputi rasa dongkol.

"Balong pe... No ku bau balas lawas na.. Nime dapo i tumpan lawas so o... (Bagusnya... Aku tidak bisa balas lawasnya. Dimana dia dapat lawas seperti itu?)," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal dan sedih.

"Bilo po aku anu balas lawas na... (Biar aku saja yang balas lawasnya.)," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tetu ke? (Beneran?)," tanya Sakura tidak percaya, mengingat Hinata seorang yang kalem. Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian mulai bersiap membalas lawas Neji.

"Oh... Kaka balong... (Oh... Kakak yang baik)," teriaknya untuk membuat semua lelaki yang sedang sibuk memuji Neji itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya.

"Tuna ling manis nan kaka, bakasena gama dunung, sila mo mikir lako len. (Tidak ada arti kata-kata manismu, kakak, berkacalah lebih dulu, silahkan pikir kelain hati)" Hinata membalas lawas mereka.

Belum sempat Sakura dan kawan-kawan kagum pada lawas Hinata yang benar-benar menohok para pemuda di depan mereka, Naruto segera membalas lawasnya.

"Meluk tu mikir lako len, ka mo nempas leng rasate, aku tu gila ke kau... (Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir ke lain hati, sudah tepat rasa hatiku, aku tergila-gila padamu.)," balas Naruto lantang. Semua terdiam karena takjub, sementara roh Hinata sudah terbang ke angkasa mendengar lawasnya dan Neji melempar death glarenya pada Naruto.

"Hinata... Hinata..." teriak Sakura dan kawan-kawan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata karena mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dalam keadaan yang masih setengah tidak sadar Hinata bergumam,

"Menyerah mo aku sa... (Aku menyerah...)."

"yah..." Kata-kata Hinata membuat teman-temannya kecewa. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata juga ternyata pintar, tapi kalah karena Naruto.

Sementara itu, di kubu para pemuda, meskipun sempat hampir dibunuh oleh Neji, tapi rasa gembira tidak dapat dielakkan. Bagaimana tidak,Naruto berhasil menumbangkan salah satu dari para gadis itu. Meskipun semuanya sudah tahu kalau Hinata menyimpan rasa pada Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan cekatan dapat mengambil kesempatan itu.

"Giliran aku..."ujar Tenten dan mulai melontarkan lawasnya.

"Berenang mo siya gila, jina do awan ko tana, tungku ne ampo ke senuk. (Berhentilah engkau gila, terlalu jauh awan dan tanah,)," ujar Tenten.

"Lamen ya kau si andi, no loya ku buya mido, cukup ai mutung motong (Jika itu itu kau, adik, tidak perlu kucari obatnya, cukup air dari kerak nasi yang hangus)," jawab Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Wuih... Kiba ngere hebat. (Kiba juga hebat)," ujar Naruto senang.

"Mana mido kaleng langit, ka mo kendung ku beling no,no ku rela santung siya. (Meskipun obat dari langit, aku sudah terlanjur berkata tidak, aku tidak rela menerimamu.)," jawab Sakura. Ada nada penyesalan dan pengakuan kalah dari kata-katanya. Tapi para pemuda juga mulai luluh hatinya dan berlaku ramah namun dengan tetap meningkatkan harga diri para gadis. Dengan itu, Lee membalas lawasnya.

"Jina lalo mu pe andi, jorong lalo mu no aku, na kena ada si untung... (Sungguh terlalu engkau wahai adik, datanglah kepadaku, mungkin kita bisa dapatkan keberuntungan)," jawab Lee.

"Mana si leng ada untung, tau taruna saman to, awosi konang no tutu... (Meskipun ada keberuntungan, pemuda-pemuda zaman sekarang, hanya bisa berkata iya, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh)," jawab Ino.

"Mana ku basumpa mate, leng lampak ne ya mantua, luk jangka no ku roa no... (Meskipun aku bersumpah mati, di telapak kaki mertua, betapa aku tidak bisa berkata tidak)," balas Sai lantang.

Dan semua baik para pemuda maupun gadis, sama-sama tersenyum senang kemudian melontarkan lawas bersama-sama.

"Lamen untung si pang kita, to tu lalo ko pengulu, ma lepas dawa rasate... (Jika keberuntungan ada di pihak kita, marilah kita pergi ke penghulu, untuk melepas keinginan hati)."

Dan semua tertawa bersama. Kebahagiaan sungguh nyata terasa.

"Haha... Maras pe.. (Asyiknya...)," ujar Naruto senang.

"Ee.. Tetu ti.. (iya, benar)," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa teman-temannya juga menyetujui.

"Eh... Tom mo lema tu sesuda gawe tu sa o... Bau tu latihan kebali na.. (Eh, ayo kita selesaikan kerjaan kita, biar kita bisa latihan lagi.)," saran Lee.

"Ee.. Tom mo.. (Ayo, ayo..)." dan mereka kembali bekerja dengan riang dan saling membantu. Terasa sekali mereka lebih dekat dari sebelumnya dan lebih bahagia, meskipun panas matahari sudah menyengat sejak tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Nenek Tsunade dan Guru Kakashi, memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"No ku sangka, pedinya kam yamara taruna dadara terang onyar na... (Tidak aku sangka mereka sudah seperti pemuda pemudi.)," ujar Nenek Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja ia bangga mendapati generasi mudanya tumbuh besar, pintar dan berbahagia.

"Nuya terang onyar kebali, pedinya ka mo jari taruna dadara. (Bukan seperti pemuda pemudi, mereka memang sudah jadi pemuda pemudi.)," jawab Guru Kakashi, dan Nenek Tsunade kembali dibuat tersenyum.

The End

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini. Saya sebenarnya tidak terbiasa menggunakan bahasa daerah. Ini karena Ibu saya asli Taliwang dan Ayah saya asli Jawa. Kemudian saya lahir di Kefamenanu, NTT. Saya juga sering berpindah-pindah, jadi banyak sekali bertemu dengan bahasa-bahasa daerah.

Mungkin banyak yang tidak tahu tentang pengertian dari lawas. Karena itu, saya akan sedikit mengartikannya. Lawas adalah syair yang berasal dari daerah Sumbawa, NTB. Biasanya lawas terdiri dari 3 baris atau bahkan ada yang 4 sampai 6 baris. Lawas memiliki banyak jenis tergantung artinya. Dulu, untuk mengikat hati seorang wanita, biasanya para lelaki melontarkan lawas. Lawas juga banyak digunakan dalam acara-acara adat. Namun sekarang lawas sepertinya mulai memudar. Untuk lebih jelasnya tentang lawas, bisa dibaca artikelnya di google.

Lawas yang saya sajikan di atas bukan buatan saya sendiri namun yang telah ada sebelumnya. Sebenarnya bahasa daerah Sumbawa dan Taliwang sedikit berbeda. Namun karena lawas dengan bahasa Taliwang belum ada jadi aku mengambil yang bahasa Sumbawa. Meskipun begitu, tidak akan membuat arti ceritanya berbeda.

Terima kasih untuk temanku Mentari, aka, Tae-ri Mentari yang telah mau membantu menerjemahkan lawasnya. Aku benar-benar belum bisa mengerti dengan baik bahasa Sumbawa terlebih lagi yang penuh kiasan. Terima kasih...

Semoga dengan fanfic ini, pembaca terhibur dan menambah pengetahuan tentang kebudayaan negara tercinta kita, Indonesia.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan. Terima kasih.


End file.
